Wake Up, Sunshine
by ForeverDivisibleByThree
Summary: It's a normal Sunday for Sadie Kane, but her usual weekend routine gets a little twisted. But how hectic can it get? It's just waking up and getting breakfast, after all.


**A/N: Just something my friend asked for kinda-sorta-not-really as a birthday gift (it's funny because I just finished it and her birthday is in May.) Any mistakes I apologize for, but then again, I shouldn't be making them in the first place…. Sadie is extremely moody in this, one second she's happy the next angry, I don't know, I was either half-asleep or on a sugar rush when I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Kane Chronicles.**

_Sadie~~_

* * *

In this world, there are normal families, creepy families, and many others. I don't even know how to describe mine. Crazy? Not enough. Inexistent? Nah, we're alive for Ra's sake! Magical? Yeah, lets just use that bad pun. I bring this up because…well…one morning things got a wee bit out of hand.

* * *

Sunday…the day of disappointment. A few more measly hours before I have to go back to that bloody school, while Carter gets to stay home with Zia doing god knows what. Okay, Sadie Kane, maybe they're not doing _that _but you never know! It's a possibility that I'm a little jealous because they always get to see each other while Walt and I get the same face-time as two people running into one another on a New York City sidewalk. Not a lot. Ugh, you speak of the devil, you get the devil. Carter strolled into my room with a look of annoyance. "Well, are you ever going to get up?"

"Are you ever going to grow some -"

"Don't finish that sentence. Please, there are kids around." Carter chided. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, my body instantly feeling as though it had been shoved into an oven. The thick comforter muffled out Carter's voice, and I was glad. My idiot brother seemed to always waffle on about the weirdest things. I already feel bad for his children (assuming he has any.) Poor unfortunate souls.

When I thought my brother had evacuated the premises known as my room, I threw my plush jail off of me. Sadly, my thoughts are never usually accurate. I am that dodgy type of person. Carter was still standing beside my bed like some kind of diva (you know, the hands on the hips and one hip jutting out.) These were the days I wished I kept my window open at night.

"Sadie do you really think you are going to accomplish things in life when you sleep until ten o'clock?" Carter's expression said that he expected an answer and that we wasn't accepting crap from anyone.

"First of all, brother dearest, I co-saved the bloody world from a sun-devouring serpent! I can take a few extra hours of sleep if I want to. And second, waking up at seven every morning is not my cup of tea. I'm sure the initiates will do fine without my ace coaching." Nice job Miss Sadie, you started out angry, ended egotistical. Carter is going to have a cow.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for a verbal beating before I heard a random _thunk. _My eyelids slowly rose to see the ever-hilarious site of Carter trying to swat away my terminating Thermos. I jumped up on my bed and screamed "Saved by the bell!" in victory. In no time, I was out of my room and in the kitchen, eating away time as I searched for something to stuff my belly.

* * *

Even after half an hour of Khufu forcefully trying to get me to eat Cheerios, Jaz making an effort to get me to try her new herbal tea with medicinal properties (might as well say with "a bitter as hell taste" instead), and letting hurricane Sadie strike the fridge, I still could not find a crumb to eat that tickled my taste buds. My stomach is beginning to sound like Ammit when soul after soul has escaped her jaws and my poor Poochiekins wasn't being fed by Associate Poochiekins (and for all of you who are lost at this point, Associate Poochiekins is Anubis, I was making a joke. Boss Poochiekins is my Dad. Oh…never mind that sounds wrong. Eugh!)

My thoughts are really going insane. I blame puberty.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something that makes my emotions go to war. Carter is trudging down the stairs with an icepack to his left temple. Zia is on his right escorting him down. I'm happy because my brother got what he deserved - the Thermos and Zia as his girlfriend. My depressive side was beating down my happy side with a stale baguette at the sight of Carter hurt. After all, he is my brother and ever since he gave me his secret name because of the _tjesu heru _poisoning, I couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

Before I could feel anymore guilt, I turned the other way, nearly running into Cleo. "Oh, I'm sorry! You need help with those…books?"

I have decided the Cleo's day job will officially be a waitress at one of those busy diners because if anyone else were to try and balance those books, lets just say there may be some broken toes. Two evenly stacked columns of hardcovers put a heavy force on her quivering forearms. I was afraid that if Cleo didn't set them down soon, her bones and muscles would become a lump of Jell-O-ness that we would have to keep Khufu away from.

"Where'd ya get'em? I don't recall our library carrying any books that have more than one page."

"I went to the library down the first street you come across. Did you know New York inhabits some _interesting_ people." Cleo placed her forearms on a nearby table and swiftly pulled her arms out from the bottom. The books dropped with an echoing _thud._

"I am very much aware of that." I breathed out. "So…you hungry? What do you want? I can't even decide for myself, but -"

"I'll make myself toast. Thanks for the offer though, Sadie."

Toast. And jam. That didn't sound half bad at the moment. Maybe it can get as dry as Gran's biscuits. And maybe the crumbs get down my shirt and I feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day. But that toast is calling my name and I do not care how dreadful the consequences are.

Carter snapped me out of my internal speech.

"We're out of bread. Do you mind running down to the store later, Sadie?"

In this situation I could of (a) hit Carter where it hurts (b) calmly go to the store on an empty stomach and buy bread, or (c) eat something else and make it someone else's responsibility to get more bread. To my disappointment, I didn't choose option a, b, or c.

I felt like my eye was twitching, but I couldn't tell. It was like Old Faithful had erupted when I snapped at Carter (so I get cranky sometimes), "Did that head injury damage too many of you brain cells? This mansion is _magical_, since when did we have to run down to the store to get food?"

Carter sighed, clearly ticked off, "Since last week when you thought it would be funny to conjure up inappropriate beverages and frame me by leaving them in my room!"

"Hey at least we didn't drink any of it!"

Maybe that Thermos _shabti_ was a bad idea…. Carter was already exasperated by the welt that is expanding in his temple, he did not need my clever remarks to make his morning any worse. My brother sighed and sat down on a chair he pulled from the "work table" (I put that in quotation marks because no one truly works there unless Khufu picking bugs out of people's hair counts as work.) Carter put his head in his hands, momentarily wincing when his fingers skimmed across the purple-ish red monstrosity on his temple. I really had no idea what to do in this position. Last time Carter had his head in his hands, it was because his kinda-not-really girlfriend turned part male. Not cool. Last time I had gotten his mood up a little bit - or at least I _thought_ I did - by asking for the D about his kiss with Zia. And by 'D' I mean detail, Julian had explained to me another meaning to it, and lets just say, whenever "the talk" is coming my way, I hope Carter isn't in the room with me. Even when talking about his own anatomy, the anatomy of a _male, _the kid blushed more than I did when Walt and Carter had chatted with me through Sadie Junior.

Anyways…I hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder and thought of what Mom would do if she was in this situation.

"Carter, son - I mean brother," I corrected myself hastily, "Sadie - I mean I- don't mean to do these things on purpose. It's natural. Kinda like you go on and on about 'what minerals are in the stones that built the Pyramids of Giza' or 'why cheese is bad for the homo sapiens'. Sometimes you're the thing that never shuts up."

"Sadie, where is this pep talk going-"

"Do not cut me off, I'm on a roll." Okay, so maybe my Mom wouldn't have said _that_. "But that is what makes you _you_, Carter. If you didn't talk about the most boring things known to man, you wouldn't be Carter. You gotta admit, my witty remarks make me one hell of a sassy Sadie." I did a spastic hair-flip to prove my point. Right about now, making an utter fool of myself did not matter. I managed to get a chuckle out of him, which made me smile. Sadie Kane never fails. And she seems to talk in the third person.

"Are you okay? You're making funny faces." Carter looked up at me, his hard stare glued to my face as if he was trying to decipher my thoughts through my expressions.

I slapped whatever goofy-looking face I had on and replaced with a dazzling smile.

Carter was really smiling now. "Mom would be proud of you, Sadie, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even Drew and her band of Plastic Bags." I almost teared up a little bit. Dang those hormones. "I'm gonna go run down to the store myself and get the bread…and maybe another ice pack and some Aspirin. What do you want for lunch?"

"Lunch? What are you talking about it's -"

"Noon." Carter finished for me. I looked up to the cat clock that Bast had insisted we get when walking past a thrift shop. It's black and white and with every second its tail wagged back and forth while its eyes move side to side. Clocks like these make me feel like I really needed to get a watch, the reason being I don't like things staring at me when I'm doing my business. Just like the reason I'm considering taking my poster down of Anubis in my closet - it is quite odd having him stare at me when I just got out of the shower.

My eyes roamed over the uncanny cat before settling onto the actual clock on its abdomen that, indeed, read twelve o'clock.

"What - how - when….What?" I was too shocked to actually piece together a sentence.

"I'll just get some bread and you can find some lunch on your own, okay? I saw Walt by the pool earlier. Maybe he can help straighten out your thoughts," Carter pointed to door that lead out to the terrace. "Or maybe he'll make them worse," he whispered underneath his breath, rather loud too.

"Oh, go make-out with Zia or something!" I retaliated just before he walked out the front door.

I recalled something Carter had said and sprinted out to the terrace in hopes of seeing Walt there. It took awhile, but eventually I got used to the whole Walt/Anubis deal - I actually liked being able to talk to the two of them at the same time knowing they can't fight over me telling something to one and not the other. Maybe Anubis got the better end of the deal, and maybe this cruel nightmare of Anubis getting mad at Walt and leaving him to die lingered in the back of my mind and haunts my dreams, but I love them both with all my heart.

As I neared the terrace, I could spot Walt playing around with Philip of Macedonia, teasing the poor croc with a strip of bacon. Truthfully, I stood there for a while staring at his smile, I stared at the way his muscles tensed up when Philip got close to the fried delicacy… I stared at him. Luckily, I was quick enough to catch him looking up and turned my blank stare into my casual, everyday strut.

"Hullo, there Walt. Fine weather we're having today." Way to go Sadie, there is a giant crocodile splashing around in our pool and all you want to talk about is the weather.

Walt let out a small chuckle, throwing some bacon into the pool. "Wasn't hungry this morning and Philip looked like he was eyeing Felix's penguins again."

"Yeah, me too." I reddened. "I meant I wasn't hungry! I would never 'eye' Felix's penguins, that's just weird." My stomach growled in defiance and I had to lean over and tell it to shut up.

"I knew what you meant."

A very long and very awkward moment of silence passed through us. He was too fed up with making Philip of Macedonia do flips like a dolphin and I was out of interesting things to talk about.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Walt broke the thick silence.

"What - oh, he ran down to the store to get some bread. Why do you ask?" I was curious because Walt barely worries about Carter with the nerd becoming pharaoh and all that good stuff.

"We were going to play some two-against-one with Khufu. Your brother really wants to improve on his basketball skills. Care to join? I'd like to see how you shoot hoops." Walt let loose that grin like those cartoons with the sparkle coming off of their teeth and a _ding_ following it. I considered it for a moment - trying out the sport and doing better than Carter originally was. But then logical, self-conscience Sadie opposed, not wanting embarrass herself in front of her boyfriend and the hot god possessing him.

"I'll have to think about it…." I dragged off. It would be tragic to have a death-by-blushing moment in front of Walt, so I bounded off back to the kitchen to fulfill the needs of my bratty stomach.

I climbed the glossy granite counter to reach the highest cupboard, knocking over one glass of water, two apples out of the stereotypical bowl of fruit in the kitchen, and leaving a boot print on someone's homework. Remember that sound that plays in those movies when something close to heaven is reached - the harmonic angel voices?. Yeah, that. When I opened that cupboard, that is exactly what I heard, because inside was the most delicious, delectable treat that could tickle the tummy of any child…Oreos. I am gob smacked that I didn't notice this ambrosial treat earlier. I swiped the Oreos from their resting alter and jumped off the counter.

It would have been a gift to be able to steal the Oreos away to my room and socially isolate myself for the rest of the day, but of course, my luck isn't at its best. I was walking so quickly while eyeing the cream-stuffed cookies that I did not notice Carter coming in with the bread. We ended up bumping each other in the noggin.

"Ow! Really, Sadie, I'm still trying to recover from the Thermos." Carter moaned out.

"Well, I'm sorry. I have not eaten breakfast yet and I'm starving! I didn't mean to nut you!" I argued, until I realized what I had just said and broke out laughing. "Oh…my…Ra! I - Nut - and- oh!" I was laughing so hard that I was unable to create proper sentences. What's up with me, the subject of gods, and not being able to make complete sentences?

Carter just looked plain confused. "Umm…I'll just…be over here," he strode over to the bread cabinet and shoved the loaf in an open spot.

My breath had finally calmed down by then and I was able to actually talk like a mature thirteen year-old, "Sorry, sorry. I guess you took Freak downtown since you took so little time," I paused for a confirmation and when I got one I continued, "well, Walt said you were playing some two-on-one, best of British to you and all that good stuff. If you or anyone needs me, I'll be in my room eating Oreos and crying over nothing blaming it on hormones. Goodbye brother dearest."

I pushed past the skinny form of my brother and began my journey up the steps. That was until I got that feeling that I should at least support my boyfriend and my brother while they play against a baboon in all of his Technicolor butt goodness. I let out an frustrated sigh, on one hand, I wanted to just eat Oreos (or any food for that matter), but on the other hand, I enjoyed the company of Walt and the chance of potential blackmail for my brother. Gosh, well when life gives you lemons, throw them at someone.

That's when I started my migration back to the kitchen.

* * *

I found the two boys and Khufu warming up with lay-ups, passes, three point shots, and a bunch of other basketball terms I'll never bother to learn. I gripped my ammo tightly in my right hand and took aim. When Carter turned around, I fired.

The yellow citrus went flying through the air and nailed Carter in the back - right on where his jersey number would be. The impact didn't seem to be a nuisance to him, though he whipped around to find out who threw the lemon

"Sadie -"

"When life gives you lemons, throw them at someone!" I stated wisely. To my surprise, Carter just laughed.

"You know what, sister dearest? I missed your antics when we got separated for all those years. With Dad, things were just…dull. But with you, it's the Fourth of July, you never know when those fireworks are going to pop and when they do, those fireworks paint smiles on everyone's faces. Kinda like right now."

Darn it, I hate when Carter goes all emotional philosopher on me. Once again, I feel bad for his kids because he is the god of guilt tripping. He spun his index finger around in a circle, signaling me to turn around.

I did and almost jumped in joviality. Food was lined up on a table along with all the initiates who were already pushing and shoving to grab their share.

Walt snuck up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Word got out we were playing basketball, and instead we decided to play out a mini tournament. And what is a tournament without concessions?" I let out a small chuckle and pecked him on the check.

It wasn't long before the games began. I got myself a courtside seat with my, well, lunch and watched Carter and Walt play basketball against the world's favorite monkey.

Because of my hunger, the food on my plate had been vacuumed up into my stomach. A few fouls off of Khufu later, I got this empty feeling in my digestive system, so of course the question that every parent dreads after lunch is asked by me:

_What's for dinner?_

**A/N: Yeah, that's it. One of the longest one-shots I've ever written other than a Frank/Leo crack I might post on Tumblr…. Oh and, yes, I do know what the 'D' is, just to clarify. Well, enjoy summer my fellow magicians/demigods/something from another fandom. I'll be sure to write more over the summer because my softball camp got cancelled, sigh, and who knows how far we'll get in Districts and (hopefully) State.**

**~fD3**


End file.
